Simon Says
by AquaTurquoise
Summary: *Begins the Silent Series. Carried over from "Out of Sight* Livid with the loss of his grandfather, Simon the Silent decides to take matters into his own hands, and he has his sights set on destroying Cedric the Sensational once and for all.


Simon Says

Summary: *Begins the Silent Series. Carried over from "Out of Sight* Livid with the loss of his grandfather, Simon the Silent decides to take matters into his own hands, and he has his sights set on destroying Cedric the Sensational once and for all.

Disclaimer: I only own Simon, Ethelbert, and Lord Tolvin/Tudles.

A/N: Hi, everyone! I know it has been a while since I've written. Like I said on my profile, work has really taken a lot of my attention recently and will continue to do so until at _least_ the end of May. We're wrapping up the year in the next few weeks, so just hang in there. I'm attempting to get stories out when I can and also respond to my messages when I'm able. If I don't respond right away, don't worry. I'm working to get back around to you when I can. With that said, hope you enjoy!

Note: Simon first appeared in my story "Silhouettes." Ethelbert is from "Rogue Royals." Lord Tolvin/Tudles is from "Confined." This particular story carries over from "Out of Sight," the sequel to "Umbra Inferno," which was a sequel to "Guardian Sorcerer." Lol. I know… Long story line! Anyway, just thought I'd clear that up. Also, yes, this is a bit short, but it's just a lead-in to the big story coming up. 😉

*Story*

Simon the Silent stood before a full-length mirror with ornate gold trimming the edges. The boy with the frightening blood-red eyes was dressed quite differently than he used to. Instead of his typical all-dark clothing he once opted for, he now dressed in black slacks and shiny black shoes, a white collared shirt beneath an intricate black waistcoat with beautiful gold buttons, a long dark red and black vertically-striped coat, a black silken cravat, and a matching black top hat. In his pale hands he held a long black cane, an ode to his grandfather in its own way.

"I swear to you, Grandfather," the boy muttered lowly as he glared at his reflection, "I will avenge you. I will take down Cedric the Sensational. And I will honor your memory."

"I see you had time to find new clothes," Ethelbert teased as he and Lord Tolvin walked up behind Simon, who turned and fixated them with a cold stare. "Your gramps has been gone a few weeks now, so what better time to step up the apparel, huh? You seem like you're trying to dress much older than you actually are."

"Shut it, Ethelbert," Simon retaliated, angrily jabbing his cane at the older boy and missing. "I don't need commentary from you two buffoons."

"For a kid, you sure have a mouth on you," Lord Tolvin pressed with his arms folded. "It was cute and all, pandering to your warning that our lives are at stake if we don't help you, but I've yet to see any proof of that." He turned and began walking away.

"You want proof? Fine." Simon reached out with his free hand, a powerful surge of energy coursing through his veins, and sent it spiraling in the older man's direction.

Lord Tolvin gasped in pain as he fell to his knees, panting at the sensation of electricity jolting throughout his body. He waited until the feeling dissipated before turning slowly, glowering at the redhaired boy. "You…"

"You should really take care to watch what you say, Tolvin," Simon declared with an even tone, his red eyes boring into the man's narrowed olive ones. "You asked for proof, and I believe I've more than offered it. You'll do as I say." He then glared at the twenty-something-year-old. "Any questions, Ethelbert?"

The dark-haired wizard shook his head.

"Good." He slammed his cane into the floor, causing a holographic image to emerge from nowhere before the three magic wielders. Before them was a graphic of Cedric, whose arms were folded and whose lips were twisted in a smirk of apparent triumph. "This is our mission, men. My grandfather sought to terminate Cedric the Sensational, and thanks to Furio, he never got to see his revenge through." He glared at the other two. "It is up to us to make sure the sorcerer is dealt with accordingly."

"So you want to…eliminate him, is what you're saying?" Ethelbert guessed with raised eyebrows. Seeing Simon nod solemnly, he made a face. "You're rather violent for a kid."

"You're no innocent yourself, Ethelbert," Simon countered with his steady tone and gaze. "Treason against a royal family, turning the children into toddlers in order to carry out your wicked plans… Very pleasant." He turned to Lord Tolvin, who stood shakily to his feet. "And let's not forget our warrior here, who tried to frame his own _cousin_ in his feeble attempt to see to his own dark desires." Carelessly, he twirled the cane around his fingers. "While I'm not entirely thrilled to have either of you as my accomplices, I suppose it's better than nothing." He then pointed the cane toward them. "And you _will_ do my bidding. I have a plan for bringing down Cedric the Sensational, and I've no doubt his little protégé princess will attempt to stop me."

"I saw how close they were when they were captured," Lord Tolvin admitted. "They both tried to protect one another, even when they were at their weakest."

"And when she was a toddler, she went straight to _him_ for help," Ethelbert added. "I guess they _do_ have a strong bond."

"A bond which you two will break," Simon stated firmly. "You will handle the princess while I deal with the sorcerer."

"What exactly are you wanting us to do with her?" Lord Tolvin wondered. "You saw as well as we did that she's got at _least_ three magical jewels, plus she's in a castle surrounded by guards and royal family members. She's not going to be easy to take down."

"You needn't 'take her down,' Tolvin," the boy scoffed with a roll of his eyes. "Merely distract her. If she's away from the sorcerer, then _I_ can carry out _my_ plan."

"And how exactly are we supposed to get close to her?" Ethelbert challenged. "In case you've forgotten, she kind of knows what we look like by now. It would be stupid of us to approach her."

"Indeed." Simon waved his hand over the men, causing them to shrink to child versions of themselves.

Ethelbert now wore a long black tunic with green buttons and black slacks, his dark hair still shaggy and his sea green eyes wide in surprise. Lord Tolvin wore the opposite (a green tunic with black buttons and black pants), while his hair remained in its slicked back fashion. Both were shocked to see just how powerful the boy really was.

"You'll now be known as brothers: Ethelbert will be called Emil, and Tolvin will be called Everett. Do whatever you can to distract the princess from Cedric the Sensational. If you fail, it will be the _last_ time you fail, and I suppose I'll have to deal with the girl myself."

"And what exactly do you have in mind for the sorcerer?" Lord Tolvin wondered, surprised by the sound of his own voice.

Simon finally changed his expression: a smirk spreading across his face. "Pure torture."

The end (and to be continued in "Reprise")


End file.
